


Sand and Perfection

by Itio



Series: The Light of True Redemption [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Diego is Desert Bluffs Carlos, M/M, Murder-Suicide, post 49B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itio/pseuds/Itio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is stuck in the desert behind the Old Oak Doors. He meets his Smiling God and tries to find a way out of the Desert to see Desert Bluffs again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand and Perfection

            The desert was vast and long and all there was for as far as the eye could see was sand. So much sand everywhere. He loved it here. Though, he still wanted to go home. He liked Desert Bluffs and his boyfriend and everything. He so dearly wanted to be home. The smiling sun was a little too hot and since there was nothing but sand, there was no shelter or him to admire the sun from the shade. There was just… sand and sand and sand and the sun and a bright figure that had been coming ever to closer to him over the course of the past few days. Has it been days? The sun has yet to set, still in the same high-noon position, but he had slept a few times and it felt like a few days, so it must have been. Time was a little wobbly in Desert Bluffs too.

            The bright sun bared down on him and his skin. He was getting another tan by now and his eyes ached from the all the light. It was only getting brighter and brighter as the other light came closer and closer to him. What could it be? Was it going to help him get back to Desert Bluffs? This wonderful place full of sand was slowly drifted lower on his list of wonderful things as the days went on and the hot sun burned eternally through the soles of his wearing dress shoes. The sun had bleached his bright yellows and oranges into pastels and off whites in just this what seemed like short span of time.

            The bright light was ever closer and now he could make out the figure of a person if he looked hard enough. Though, if he looked too long, his head began to ache from the over-stimulation and he had to look away and close his eyes for a moment. Though, in one of those moments, he heard a voice.

_“Open your eyes, Kevin. Look at me and see like never before.”_

            Kevin could feel the brush of someone next to him, the voice unfamiliar though. He opened his eyes and looked up at the person.

            He was glowing, bright white with a tint of yellow, much like the sun he used to stare at when he was younger. There was a wide, white, perfect smile on the face. It was so bright that he could see his perfect self reflect in the mirror-like teeth. In that instant, he knew who he was looking at. “Oh… Smiling God!” He grinned wide with his sharp, white, imperfect smile in return as a greeting.

            _“You are one of my avid followers. I will grant you a light you have never seen before and you will be happy.”_

            “Will I get to see Diego again? And the rest of Desert Bluffs?” Kevin looked up at his own Smiling God with hopeful black eyes.

            A laugh, _“My Kevin… You will remain here, with me, for an eternity. Here, in the sun and the sand and the perfection that you will become.”_

            “I want to go home though.” Kevin replied with his grin losing some of its upward curvature. If he knew how to frown, he probably would. “I want to see everyone.”

            _“There is only one way out of this Desert. That is by following me.”_ The Smiling God explained and looked him over, shaking his head. _“You are not perfect yet. Only those who are perfect can leave this desert.”_

            “Once I am perfect, I can leave?” What did being perfect entail? He never learned what perfection was, only who was perfection. The only perfect being was the Smiling God.

            _“Yes. Once I make you Perfect, you may leave the Desert to spread your Perfection with others.”_ The God reassured.

            With a small amount of hesitation, Kevin nodded, “All right.” He looked up at the glowing yellow and white eyes in front of him and nodded again. “I will do it, to see everyone again!”

 

            _“Good decision, Kevin… Now, close your eyes again.”_ The voice cooed softly, the smile never once wavering. The God nodded when Kevin did and leaned down to kiss him smoothly on the lips.

            Light filled Kevin’s body and shined through his ear, nose, eyes, and his glowing skin. He was filled with warmth and sunlight and love. Perfection. Absolute Perfection. He could feel it coursing through his body now with every thump of his rapidly beating heart. His blood became sunlight and he stood on shaky feet, the widest grin on his face once the Smiling God had released him. “Oh… Smiling God. This is amazing!”

            What was he doing before this though? He was just so happy that he couldn’t think straight. The smile almost hurt to keep this wide. Wow, when did that ever happen? “What are we going to do?”

 _“I am going to make you Perfect before we leave…”_ The God smiled and nodded. _“Don’t get too excited, my Godling.”_ It cooed softly to him.

            Kevin followed closely behind the shining form. It didn’t hurt or blind him to look anymore. Nothing was too bright anymore and nothing hurt anymore.

            They passed by an oasis and Kevin went to get a drink of the water. When he touched the body of water, sunlight suddenly swept across it and filled the pool with bright sunshine. He drank with the grin still plastered on his face and looked at himself. He noted his eyes were no longer pitch black. They were yellow and glowing slightly. His hair had been bleached and a very light yellow with orange streaks faintly passing through. He looked Perfect so he thought. His teeth were even whiter than ever. This sunlight had cleansed him all the filth of being imperfect does to a person. He nodded at the reflection.

            They continued their journey down an invisible pathway. The God seemed to know where they were going after all. They came across a small group of shrubbery; bushes and green cacti that stuck out against the browns and yellows of the sand and dead, shriveled bushes. Kevin grinned and touched the sharp desert plant, only to watch it shrivel up as the sunlight spread throughout its being. He laughed loudly and watched it crumble into dust. “Oh, Smiling God, I don’t think I ever want to leave this fantastic place!”

            _“Silly… Who would want to stay here?”_

            They finally reached a door after what seemed like days of walking and chatting. Kevin’s overbearing brightness that matched the Smiling God’s began to dwell back into something more natural, though his hair and eyes remained that golden sun color. Kevin had started talking about how beautiful the sand was and less about the place he used to live.

            _“We have reached our destination, Kevin. This is the way back to your world, back to Desert Bluffs. Make sure to come back and visit, all right? And never, ever forget who you are.”_ The voice almost seemed to have a tinge of sadness to it, even if the smile did not falter. _“I will see you very soon in my real home, Kevin. Go meet with Diego.”_

It took a small moment for Kevin to remember what had happened. “Diego…?” He asked slowly, but as soon as he said it, the lights began to shine in the backs of his eyes again and he suddenly remembered. “Oh! Diego!” Kevin grinned widely once more as the light faded again and he looked up to the Smiling God with yellow and black eyes. He suddenly hugged the God tightly, receiving pets in return.

            _“Good, Good… Now, get going… I will see you soon.”_

“Right!” And Kevin walked through the doors, leaving the desert behind him. In front of him was the main building of Strex Corp. It was just like how he left it, wonderful and covered in red paste and plush.

            People gave him looks of fear and anxiousness. He smiled sweetly at them, shrugging it off. He had been gone for a few days, that’s all! They just missed him. He walked down the halls and up the stairs to the fourth floor, only seeing more worried looks and expressions. What was going on? Was there a secret he didn’t know of?

            He walked right into Diego’s study to see him. He grinned as he noticed the man, even a little scraggly and a bit off putting. “D-Diego!” He yelped and went for him.

            He stopped in his tracks though as pain and red shot through his chest. Wh-what as that? He could only feel the pain erupt in his body as he writhed, trying to laugh and keep that perfect smile on his face. Though, the edges of his heightened vision faded.

            He awoke in the desert again. Instead, it was all white and bright. He looked over and noticed Diego right next to him and the Smiling God sitting to the side of them.

            _“Welcome back, Kevin… See you found Diego.”_

**Author's Note:**

> For Diego's Side of the Story, read Six Bullets


End file.
